Can This Be Love
by InoLovesShikamaru
Summary: Ino has everything a women could ask for...or is it? Will she stay with the family she has or follow the man she promised to love? A struggling question pushes her to answer, which is the most difficult thing she's done. NejixInoxShika Will she choose?
1. Letters

**Can This**__**Be Love**

" Honey please wake up you'll be late for work come on," Ino shook her husbaned, "Agh! Fine! Don't get up I'll just get Rogen up first."

Ino walked out of her room then down the hall to a opened door, she walked in the room then said," Rogen sweetie please get up," the kid just layed on the bed ,"Agh!! Your just as stubborn as your father!" Ino walked out of the room, then walked down stairs to the kitchen to see her husbened in the fridge.

" What did i say about snacks before breakfest, Neji?" Neji shut the fidge door then walked over by Ino and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good Morning to you too,"He then kissed her on the lips.

"Get a room!" Neji and Ino turned to see a boy that had blonde long hair like his mother, but every thing else was from his father.

Neji and Ino laughed. Ino then walked to the stove and continued to make breakfest. Rogen sat at the kitchen table and looked at picture of Neji and Ino's wedding.

"Hey mom who's this guy standing next to you?" Ino walked over by Rogen and stared at the picture fo awhile.

" That's Shikamaru, he was one of my old boyfriends," Ino said then went to a cupboard and took out a plate then scooped some eggs on it. She also put some toast on it and put in front of Rogen. Rogen put the picture down and started eating. Neji walked up stairs,and came back down dressed with a chunnin vest on. Ino looked at him. Neji looked back at her then smiled," What?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Ino smiled back at him. She walked over to him and handed him a brown paper bag,"Don't forget this."

"What would I ever do with out you," He said then kissed her on the lips. He then turned to his son, who was sticking his tounge out in disgust,"Bye Rogen."

"Oh! Bye dad," Rogen said starteled. Neji stepped out the door then walked off down the road. Ino walked back into the kitchen.

"Hurry up and eat, don't want to be late for school now do you?" Ino asked him. Rogen looked at the clock which said, 5:30 am.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" Rogen dropped his fork then ran up the stairs. He looked through his closet._Oh man._ Rogen grabbed a very light brown shirt and put it on,he then put on his black pants,he also put on his blue shinobi shoes. He grabbed his kunai and shuriken pouches, then ran back down stairs.

"Bye mom!" Rogen yelled as he ran out the door to meet Kayen and Zaidee. He gave Kayen a high five, and exchanged smiles with Zaidee. The three walked down the road to the academy. Ino looked at the clock,_6:00, better get the shop open. _Ino finished the dishes then put on a purple skirt and a purple tank top. She walked to her flower shop where she put on an apron. She walked to the the front door and flipped the sign that said **Closed** to **Open**. She then went to stand behind the cash register. Sakura walked into the store, and looked at the daffidles. She grabbed one then walked over to the register. She looked up from her purse and jumped a little.

"Ino, I haven't seen you in awhile, what you been up to?" Sakura asked handing her the flower.

"Oh nothin much, Rogens just like his father, so hows the marrige with Sasuke going?" Ino asked Sakura, then pushed some numbers on the register.

"Great actually," Sakura answered with a smile.

" That's good, want the flower wrapped?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, how much is it?" Sakura asked taking out her pink wallet.

"$1.25," Ino replied. Sakura handed her the money, then started to leave.

"Oh!" I just remembered here,"Sakura walked back over by Ino and heanded her an envelope. Sakura then walked out of the store. Ino opened the envelope:

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuga

you are invited to a reunion, all the old nine rookies are going to be there and

even are old senseis

there will be food and drinks provided at the

party. Also there will be music and more

you can aslo bring your kids

along with you it will be on Saturday at 4:00 at the academy.

Scincerly,

Mr. and Mrs.Uchiha

Ino put the paper in her pocket adn resumed to working. After awhile Ino thought it would be good to bring in the blue roses from the back. When Ino came out and put the flowers away she stood up and was embraced in a hug, Ino turned to face the person who held her.

"Want to get some lunch?" Ino looked into Neji's eyes and smiled.

"Well I don't know, I have to work," Ino said looking around the shop.

" All I need is 45 minutes of lunch with you," Neji said still holding onto Ino.

"Well I guess, just give me 5 minutes," Ino said, Neji nodded then let go of her.Walked back to the register and untied her apraon. She put the apaorn over the register then took a sign out from underneth the desk she put the sign on the door it read: **Be Back In An Hour** Ino then walked back to Neji and said,"Let's go." Neji smiled at her then put his arm around her waist.

At the restraunt a waitress walked up to them and handed them two menus.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked taking out a notepad and pen.

"I'll have a Diet Coke,"Ino said then went back to skimming the Menu.

"And I'll have Dr.Pepper," Neji said then went back at looking at the Menu.

"Okay I'll be right back," The waitress said then walked off.

"So how's work treatin you?" Neji asked Ino putting the Menu down. Ino looked up at Neji.

" Great, and also Sakura stopped by and gave me this," Ino said then reached into her pocket. She handed Neji the note. Neji read it slowly. Neji then handed the note back to Ino.

"So we going?" Neji asked with a smile.

"I don't see why not,"Ino said smiling back. The waitress returned with their drinks and handed them to Neji and Ino.

" So what would you like to eat?" The waitress asked them taking out her notepad and pen again.

"I'll have the tossed salad,please,"Ino said with a smile. The waitress wrote it down then looked at Neji.

"I'll have the Steak," The waitress grabbed the Menus and walked off. Neji held Ino's hands from across the table.

"Hey,did you ever notice how Rogen is acting around Zaidee Inuzuka?" Ino asked Neji.

"No, why?" Neji asked Ino kinda confused.

" I mean ever since the day they first met Rogen acts different around her," Ino replied. The waitress returned with their food. Ino and Neji started talking about Saturday.

"Honey can you get the mail?" Hinata called from the kitchen to Kiba.

"Fine," Kiba stood up and went out side and got the mail he opened a letter and read:

Mr. and Mrs. Inuzuka

you are invited to a reunion, all the old nine rookies are going to be there and

even are old senseis

there will be food and drinks provided at the

party. Also there will be music and more

you can aslo bring your kids

along with you it will be on Saturday at 4:00 at the academy.

Scincerly,

Mr. and Mrs.Uchiha

Kiba ran back into the house and showed the letter to Hinata.

Naruto found a letter sitting his desk he opened it and read:

Hokage,(a.k.a Naruto)

you are invited to a reunion, all the old nine rookies are going to be there and

even are old senseis

there will be food and drinks provided at the

party. Also there will be music and more

you can aslo bring your kids

along with you it will be on Saturday at 4:00 at the academy.

Scincerly,

Mr. and Mrs.Uchiha

Naruto ran to his calander and checked the dates.

Shikamaru went to his front door and opened to see a letter he opened it and read it:

Shikamaru

you are invited to a reunion, all the old nine rookies are going to be there and

even are old senseis

there will be food and drinks provided at the

party. Also there will be music and more

you can aslo bring your kids

along with you it will be on Saturday at 4:00 at the academy.

Scincerly,

Mr. and Mrs.Uchiha

P.S. Ino Will Be There

Shikamaru went back into the house and sat down and thought_ Ino I haven't seen her in years. _Shikamaru went upstairs and grabbed his wallet, then ran out off the house and down the road.

After lunch Neji gave Ino one last kiss then left her at the flower shop. Ino walked inside and closed up. When she got home Rogen was sitting on the couch watch TV with Kayen. The two boys had their feet on the coffe table and each drinking a coke. Rogen continued to flip through the channels.

" Hi sweetie, Hi Kayen," Ino said putting her purse on the counter.

"Hi mom," rogen said still flipping through the channels. Ino went into the kitchen and hollered back to them," Rogen your going to a get together with your father and me on Saturday!"

"OK mom!" Rogen continued to flip through channels then finaly turned the TV off. Kayen looked at Rogen with a" Now What?" look. Rogen just shrugged.

"Well I better get going, see ya Rogen. Bye Mrs.Hyuga!" Kayen said then walked out the door. Kayen walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ino continued to make chicken,potatoes,carrots, and broccli.

"I'm Home!" Neji walked up from behind Rogen and put ahand Rogen's head messing up his hair.

" Dad! Your messing up my hair. Gawd! I gotta look good for the ladies," Rogen said joking around.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower," Neji said then went upstairs. When Neji came back down dinner was ready. Neji sat down and looked at his family then began to eat. The family ate,laughed,talked,and simply just acted like a family would at dinner. When it was time for bed Rogen quietly went into his room and fell asleep instantly. Neji layed and bed anded waited for Ino. Ino walked into Rogen's room and turned off the light and shut the door. Ino then went into her bedroom and put on a purple silk night gown, she crawled into bed with Neji behid her. Neji put around Ino they both then dozed off thinking of one another.

_**Saturday**_

Ino was the first to get up, she quietly got dressed and went downstairs and turned on TV. She sat and watched the news, news reporter talked about famus people. The news reporter started to talk about book writers:_ "We are here with the famous Auther Shikamaru Nara", The news reporter said in a stern voice," So Mr.Nara can you tell us a little about your new book __The Life Of Another__?"_

_"Why sure, this book is about a boy who basicaly wants to prove he's more than he looks like,to a girl, but the boy ends up getting hurt and notices the girl doesn't even notices he's gone," Shikamaru paused," To find out more you can buy my book tomorrow."_

_"Thank you now before we leave can you tell us a little about yourself?" The reporter asked._

_"Sure, I grew up in Konoha, I became a chunnin at the age fourteen, i almost lost two of my commards----_

Ino turned off the TV,_He's an auther._ Ino stood up and went into the kitchen and began to make bacon. Bre turned around to see Rogen standing there.

"Good morning honey," Ino said putting some toast and bacon on Rogen's plate. Rogen sat down and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mornin mom," Rogen said with a yawn. Ino smiled and some food on Neji's plate also. Neji came downstairs dresses and ready for the day.

" After breakfest Kiba,Naruto,Lee,Chouji,Sasuke,Shino, and me are getting together before the get together tonight," Neji said sitting down then began to eat.

"Okay, same with me except I'm going to go somewhere with Hinata,TenTen,Sakura and I," Ino said then also began to eat.

"So can I go with Kayan,Zaidee,Koran,Jay,and Septh to the park?" Rogen asked. Ino looked at Neji. Neji nodded.

"Okay, but make sure all six of you get there," Ino said standing up and taking her plate to the sink. Neji stood up and put his plate in the sink, he kissed Ino on the lips then ran out the door. Ino quickly washed the dishes and ran out the door leaving Rogen alone. Rogen looked around then stood up, and headed out the door. Rogen walked towards the park he saw, Kayen and Koran Uzumaki,Septh Uchiha,Jay Aburame, and Zaidee Inuzuka. Rogen walked from behind them,"Hey guys!" The five kids turned to face him,"Hey," They all said. Zaidee turned back to her friend Jay and continued to talk with her. Rogen stared at Zaidee_Man she's pretty I love it when she weres that mini brown skirt and her brown speghatti strap top and thoses boots of hers._ The three other boys,Septh Kayen and Koran, started to talk again. Kayen looked at Rogen then sighed.

"What?"Septh asked him.

"Rogen has left the building!"Kayen said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Koran asked even more confused.

"When he see's Zaidee in that outfit, let's just say he sees nothing but her,"Kayen said then walked up next to Rogen and bonked him on the head.

"OW!!"Rogen screamed gripping his head.

"Payatenttion!"Kayen yelled at him.

"OK, so I was thinking about tonight whats this all about anyways?"Rogen asked confused.

"It's a get together," Jay said from behind the guys startling them,"our parents are going to meet up with the old nine rookies, and aparently we have to go, and as my dad said 'Have fun and dance with Guys'"

"So basically we have to have dates too?" Septh asked.

"Yeah, sorry to say," Zaidee said then smiled at Rogen. Kayen and Koran ran up to Jay and both yelled,"Will you go with me?"

"Sure why not," she said with a smile.Rogen walked up to Zaidee and blushed a little.

"Do...do..you...do you wanna go with me?" Rogen asked then blushed.

"I guess I'll see you at 3:30, come on Jay we have to pick out our outfits," Zaidee said then slipped away. Rogen froze in place.

"Dude you ok?"Koran asked him. A smile crept on Rogens face as he stayed home.

When he got home his mom was wearing a dark long purple dress that had long sleeves, on side of the drees had a slit to hey thiegh, she wore purple laced heels, purple earrings and a purple necklace, her hair was up in a bun, and her dress sparkled in the light. Neji wore a black tux, he pulled at his coller losining it up. Rogen went up to his room to put on his tux when they where ready, Rogen ran out the door and to Zaidee's house.


	2. Dance

At Zaidee's house Rogen rang the door bell. The door opened slightly, the door then flew open and there stood Zaidee, she wore a short brown velvet dress with brown boots that cut to her knees. Her hair was up in a pony-tail, she had brown eyeshadow, her light pink blush with a light red lipstick. Rogen's jaw dropped.

"Ready to go," Zaidee asked him. Rogen snapped out of his trance and nodded. He grabbed her hand and started to walk to the academy.

Ino and Neji walked into the academy to see all the rookies. Ino walked over to Kiba.

"Hey, how you been?" Ino asked giving Kiba a friendly hug.

"Just great Zaidee and Hinata have been the best family ever," Kiba said with a smile. Ino notice a blonde haired little girl standing next to Shino.

The little girl turned to face Ino.

"Mom!!!" The girl ran over to Ino and gave her hug.

"Oh, Jay how have you been sweetie I miss you so much!" Ino said kissing Jay on the forhead.

"Mom, dad's been great but why did you get a divorce though?" Jay asked. Ino looked up to see Shino standing there.

"Hi, Shino," Ino said with a smile.

"You haven't been around lately to say hi to your daughter," Shino said.

"Well I have Rogen to take of too, you know," Ino said raising her voice a little.

"Well we were married for one year, and its been ten since the last time we talked, your daughter misses you," Shino said raising his voice also.

"Ino let's go over here shall we?"Neji came up from behind Ino and grabbed her to pull her away. Everyone stopped to a drumroll.

"Now entering the Hokage!" A guy yelled. Naruto walked in and sighed.

"Would you stop fowlling me around!" Naruto yelled to the guy. The guy shoock with fright. Naruto turned back to face everyone. Everyone retuned to what they were doing, Naruto walked over to Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto," Hinata turned and walked back to Kiba. Naruto's head dropped, he mumbled something walked to the ramen table.

Zaidee and Rogen arrived holding hands, the couple looked around for Jay,Kayen,Koren,and Septh. Jay had her arm through Kayen's,her right arm through Koren's. The three walked to a table that Septh was at. Kayen and Koren pulled a chair out for Jay to sit down. She sat down with the twins on each side of her.She waved her haned in the air to get Zaidee and Rogen's attention. Zaidee saw Jay and pulled Rogen towards the other kids. The two sat down at the table.Jay started a conversation with Zaidee, while the four guys talked about football tryouts.

Ino crossed her arms upset.

"Hey, I know you adn Shino don't get along anymore that good, but please do't ruin our night," Neji said trying to cheer her up. Ino looked at him then out of the coner her eye she saw a flash of dark green.

"I'll be right back," she said to Neji then walked towards wht she saw.(A/N: Can you guess who it was?)

"Choji?" Choji turned around to the voice.

"Ino?" Ino squealed a little then hugged her old teammate.

"How have you been?" Ino asked him with a big smile.

"Great, except that I haven't heard from Shikamaru in years,"Choji said a little down. Ino's smile dissapeared.

"Yeah, I miss him," Ino agreed.

"Hey, didn't you have your first kiss with Shikamaru?" Choji asked going off topic.Ino blushed like crazy then nodded.

_Falshback_

_Ino and Shikamaru layed on the grass breathing hard, from their long hard training._

_"Ino?"Shikamaru asked breathing hard._

_"Yeah?"Ino asked looking at the clouds then closed her eyes._

_"Do you love me?" Shikamaru asked blushing.Ino sat up and looked at Shikamaru and blushed also._

_"Yes, do you love me?" Ino asked, her heart beating like crazy._

_"I always had,"Shikamaru said looking into her eyes. The two just blushed. Shikamaru looked at Ino. Ino moved closer to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at her, then leaned into kiss each her. Shikamaru's lips touched Ino's. Ino kissed back, and put her arms on his shoulders. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist Ino adn Shikamaru kissed,not seperating._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I remember that you two came back holding hands," Choji said sitting down at a table. Ino sat down as well.

"Yeah, you bugged us about that all the time," Ino said blushing.

"What happened to you two you guys were so happy one day then one day you two wouldn't even talk?"Choji asked. Ino thought for awhile then began to tell him what happened.

_Flashback_

_Ino sat in the restraunt, waiting for Shikamaru. It was their two years of going out, so they decided to have dinner. Ino looked at the clock which read,8:00. Ino sighed. She wore her long silk red dress, and her red dangling earrings. A waiter walked upt o her._

_Sure he has been late before, but not two hours late._

_"Would you like to order?" He asked her._

_"No, I was just leaving,"Ino said and put her coat on and walked out of the restraunt. She walked down a street to a green house. She went to the front door and knocked. Shikamaru ame to the door._

_"Where were you?"Ino said holding back tears._

_"For what?" he looked at her clothes then looked back at her._

_"Dinner, we were going to have a dinner to celebrate our two years of dating," Ino said letting some tears fall._

_"Oh, that was tonight?"Shikamaru asked confused._

_"Yes," Ino said crying now._

_"I'll make it up," he said trying to think of anything._

_"No, I'm done with your mistakes and lazyness, here take back you stupid ring you gave me," Ino threw a diamond ring at him, that he gave her when they started going out. Ino ran down the street crying. Shikamaru closed the door and banged his head on it._

_End Flashback._

"That's what happend?"Choji asked. Ino nodded.

" Yeah, but now I have Neji and Rogen and there everything I could ever asked for," Ino said trying to smile.

"Or is It?" Choji asked then got and walked off. Ino slumped in her chair and sighed.

"Well I don't think that's lady like now is it?" Ino sat up staight and turned around to see...


	3. Reunion

"Well I don't think that's lady like now is it?" Ino sat up staight and turned around to see Shikamaru standing there.

"Shikamaru?" Ino stood up and faced him.

"Yeah, how you been the last time I saw you, you threw a ring at me," Shikamaru said.

"Sorry about that," Ino apologized. Shikamaru started walking off and Ino followed him.

"Well atleast your a famous authur,"Ino said joking around.

"Oh so you saw that?"Shikamaru asked joking around also.

"I've missed you,"Ino said blushing a little.

"Hey, I was wondering wanna get some breakfest tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked blushing.

"I can't,"Ino said.

"We could go on Monday,"Shikamaru said with a smile.

"I mean I can't, I'm married," Ino said lowering her head. Shikamaru went blank,_She's Married?_ Ino turned and walked off. Shikamaru waited a couple of minutes,then went inside also to hear the song 'Over and Over Again'. He looked at the dance floor and saw Ino dancing with Neji.

(A/N:No Offense to the NejixIno fans but i'm more of a ShikamaruxIno, please don't hurt me.)

Ino layed her head on Neji's shoulder. Neji held Ino close to him, and danced with her. He saw Kiba and Hinata dancing, Jay and Kayen dancing together, Neji smiled when he saw his son dancing with Zaidee.

Shikamaru sat on a chair and watched couples dance with each other. The slow song stopped, then next song that came on was 'Honky Tonk Bodanka Donk'. The parents sat down as their kids danced to the song.

"Lee I may be in a wheelchair but that doesnt mean you need to get me everything,"Shikamaru turned his head to see Lee and Gai sensei.Lee was pushing Gai sensei to the food table. Shikamaru held in the laugh that crept up his throat. He turned around and fell backwards out of his seat.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Shikamaru screamed as he hit the ground. He sat back up and looked at the person who had scared him.

"Jeez! Give me a heart attack why don't ya?" Shikamaru said out of breath.

"Sorry about that..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**I promise the next chapter will be longer sorry!**

**InoLovesShikamaru**


	4. Ino's Rampage

"Sorry about that Shika Bear," The girl said.

"I'm not your Shika Bear anymore,Temari," Shikamaru said standing up and turned towards the dance floor.Temari followed after.

"Oh but honey bear you promised we'd be together forever," Temari said battering her eye lashes.

"Temari just leave me alone," Shikamaru said the stared st Ino. Temari looked at him the at Ino and gestured in disgust.

" You still drooling over that slut?" Temari said with a snicker. Shikamaru whirled around and looked at her with full flushed anger.

"She is not a slut!!" Shikamaru yelled at her. Temari smirked. Shikamaru took a deep breathe then turned around and jumped when Ino was right there.

"Sorry Shikamaru," Ino said she looked at him and smiled.

" Shikamaru do you remember this song?" Ino asked looking at him with glowing blue eyes. Shikamaru listened carefuly and recognizied it.

" The song 'In My Daughter's Eyes' was playing when I first kissed you," Shikamaru said. (A/N: Sorry i jsut love the song so much, this is going to sound different from pt.2 so sorry)

_Flashback_

_Shikamaru and Ino walked into the prom hand and hand, the two were a little late._

_"Where have you two love brids been?" Naruto asked from behind he had his arm around Hinata's waist._

_"Traffic," Shikamaru replied. A slow song came on(A/N: we know what the song was.) Shikamaru turned and faced Ino._

_"May I have this dance?" Shikamaru asked. Ino smiled at him._

_"You may," Ino replied. The two walked onto the dance floor and danced close to one another. Shikamaru looked into Ino's big blue eyes. She looked back at him and smiled. The two put their foreheads together and looked at each other for awhile then kissed each other.(A/N: I just wrote when My Friend Jade Kissed Her Boyfriend Zach it was so Kawaii!!!)_

_End Flashback_

"Neji said it was fine with him if I danced with you to this song," Ino said. Shikamaru took her hand and led her to the dance floor leaving Temari in awe. Ino put a hand on his shoulder and held one of Shikamaru's hand in her free hand, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Shikamaru put his hand on Ino's waist and held her hand in his other hand. The two danced,bringing back memorys.

"Hey Rogen why is Mr.Nara dancing with your mom?" Zaidee asked. Rogen turned around and looked closely and confused, he then looked at his dad and walked over by Neji.

"Hey dad why is Mr.Nara dancing with mom?" Rogen asked.

" I said it was ok, see this song was the song that your mom and Mr.Nara first kissed," Neji said.

"Uhhhhhhhhh ooooookkkkaay," Rogen said then walked back to his friends.

"Ino, Im sorry," Shikamaru said pulling back a little to look at her face.

"For what?" Ino asked confused.

"For not coming to dinner," Shikamaru said bringing up years ago. Ino froze.

"It's ok," Ino said as a tear trickled down her face.

"Ino please don't cry," Shikamaru said wiping the tear of Ino's face," you'll smudge your make up." Ino laughed alittle. The song ended.

"Ino I have to tell you something," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah?"Ino asked.

"I'm leaving to go back to the Waterfall Village," Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him teary eyed.

"What? Your not staying in Konoha?" Ino asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Oh," Ino said and wiped the tears away," promise you'll keep in touch."

"I promise," Shikamaru said then kissed her on the forehead,"Bye Ino." Shikamaru ran off out of sight.

"Bye Shikamaru," Ino whispered letting tears fall.

"Oh is the baby gonna cry?" Temari asked being rude.

"Shut-up Temari," Ino said quietly.

"What was that I couldn't here you over your crying," Temari said standing infront of Ino.

"I said shut-up," Ino said loud enough for her to hear.

"Make me, Im sorry 'your' prince charming road off like that, oh wait Im not sorry," Temari said then turned to wlak off.

"Hey Temari," Ino said looking at her now. Temari turned around," What?"

"Can I tell you something?" Ino asked. Temari walked closer," I dont have all day cry baby." Ino threw her fist forward punching Temari in the face. Temari went flying into the choclate cake, getting cake all over her white gown.

"Don't you EVER call me a cry baby AGAIN!!!GOT IT? GOOD!!!" Ino said started for home.


End file.
